Decisions
by ZammieFan
Summary: all normal. What happens when Zach is new, but Cammie is already happy with Josh? Will her perfect life go to ruins?
1. Chapter 1

Decisions

A/N: This is my third story. So I wanted to do a normal story. So they're all normal, no spies. I hope you guys have read my other stories, if not they're A Beginning and What the? So here you go.

Cammie's POV:

I was getting ready for school ,when I noticed a moving truck across the street from our house. They must be millionaires, like us, to have bought that house. Our neighbors had gone broke, so they sold their house, and moved to Idaho, or something. Well there was no point in me just staring, so I finished getting ready for school.

My parents were always traveling. They were big C.E.O's for some company. They were usually never home, so I was used to living by myself, and having a lot of house parties.

They were ok with it, plus my Visa had an unlimited amount of money. My house is huge. It's three stories, has a game room, gym, inside pool, Jacuzzi, twelve or so bedrooms, theater, and huge kitchen.

I had the master suite, since they were never home, I got the biggest room. They didn't mind though. We even had an outside pool, basketball/ tennis court. It was huge. Of course our neighbor's houses were also big, mine was the biggest. As you can tell ,I am spoiled, and an only child.

I was a junior in high school, and definitely one of the most popular. Most of my friends lived near me, equally as wealthy. Amazingly though, I was also smart, not the top of the class, but a 3.83 GPA. I also was cheerleading captain.

I quickly got dressed, and ate. I picked a random set of keys, and left. The car I had randomly chosen was the Chrysler. Good enough for the first day of school.

I had arrived, with all eyes on me. Right then, my boyfriend came up to me.

"Hey, Beautiful" Josh's eyes sparkled. Josh was my boyfriend of three years. We've been dating since freshman year. He kissed me.

"Hey Josh" He held my hand as we walked into the school. People moved out of the way, as we walked. Josh was amazing, he was captain of the football, basketball, and who knows of how many other sports. He is the one of the most good looking boys in school. The others were taken by my best friends.

"you ready for this year?" Josh asked. 'Yeah, I'm excited" I responded.

I quickly let go of his hand as I spotted my best friends. "Cammie!" they yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2!

A/N: This is my third story. So I wanted to do a normal story. So they're all normal, no spies. I hope you guys have read my other stories, if not they're A Beginning and What the? So here you go. Hope you like it!

Cammie's POV:

I met up with my best friends.

We've known each other since birth! Yeah back to those diaper days.

People are really surprised, I'm even friends with Liz.

Ok Liz is a super genius! She is the smartest girl in the whole school, probably Valedictorian. The only one who can even meet her status, is Jonas. Her crush. She is very clumsy, but she never cusses! All she says is oopsies , but I guess it goes with the smart thing.

Then my friend, Bex. She doesn't let anybody give her attitude. She is super sporty, and has an amazing body. Her skin is perfect! She is British, but looks like an egyptian goddess. She is currently with Grant, the Greek God.

Macey, is my other best friend. She looks like a super model! She was asked by Vogue to model , but she refused. Yeah she is that pretty! She does sports too, and is also pretty smart. The thing that bugs her though, is when people can't dress right.

She is the one who taught me, she hated what I wore, so she put me through her "training" She is Her boyfriend, of the month, is Logan.

Now the guys.

Josh, obviously my boyfriend. I already explained him, so not much to do.

Jonas, he is super smart too! He and Liz would make the cutest couple, but Jonas is still to shy to do anything about it. He is also pretty clumsy, but not as much as Liz. Actually, he is pretty built.

Grant, he is known as the Greek God. He was a bit of a player, but Bex tamed him down. He is a super jock. He is usually co-captain with Josh. Most girls are now afraid to even talk to him now, since he is with Bex.

And finally Logan. He fell hard for Macey. Sadly, he probably only will last about a month or two months tops with Macey. He is super nice, and also athletic. Macey likes him, but will likely get over it really quick.

We headed off into our homeroom, since we had all the same classes. Well except Logan. Macey always made sure her and boyfriends had different classes.

We went through the day like always. Just waiting to go home. The day dragged on, until finally the last bell rang. Amazingly, we had no homework. Well, we did but it was only the "go get your supplies" thing.

Since this would be probably the only time we didn't have homework, I decided to have a party at my house.

I know what you are thinking "Who would have a party on the first day of school?"

But that's just it, I am the type of person. We always had a bunch of games, and music, food, and alcohol.

I wasn't afraid of drinking or anyhting, after all I had my first drink freshman year.

The word spread quickly, and soon everybody talked about it. I was also known as the party girl. Things usually got pretty crazy, but they left before the cops were called.

I started to head off towards my car, when Josh came by my side.

"So what time is the party at?"

"Probably seven"

He kissed me goodbye, and I left for my house.

I called the catering service, and the cleaning company, to come afterward. I had them on speed dial, plus they were used to it.

Now it was time to get ready.

A/N: There you go! I'll try to update as much as I can, but right now I'm really into my other story. Don't forget to check it out, and review and subscribe!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3!

A/N: This is my third story. So I wanted to do a normal story. So they're all normal, no spies. I hope you guys have read my other stories, if not they're A Beginning and What the? So here you go. Hope you like it!

Cammie's POV:

_Now it was time to get ready._

Macey, Bex, and Liz had arrived early. They came to check out the decorations, and help me get ready.

Macey had picked out a nice deep blue dress for me. It was super short though. Then she did my makeup.

After making me ready for the party, We did our regular ceremony.

See we had this little "ritual" before every party. We filled a glass with some alcohol and cheered, then we drank it in one gulp. It helped us get into our party mode. I knew Macey would be having sex later that night, and Bex would heatedly make out with Grant. Liz would just talk with Jonas, she was still innocent.

I, however, would only dance with Josh. Of course, we would dirty dance, but we have never had sex. Somehow Josh would always stop when it would get too heated.

It was seven, and people were arriving. The music was blasting, and the food dissappearing.

Suddenly, I see Grant, Jonas, and Logan come, but with another guy.

He was pretty hot. You could tell he was built, by the way his abs were showing through his shirt. His hair was messed up in all the right places, and he had the expensive clothes. He had beautiful green eyes, so deep I was getting lost in them.

I walked towards the guys, who were most likely looking for their girls. I could feel the new guy staring at me.

"Hey Cammie, nice party. And nice outfit." I could see their eyes traveling down my body.

"Thanks, I know Macey picked it out"

At the sound of Macey's name, Logan asked, "So where is Macey at?"

"Probably out in the pool, drinking, or making out with some guy. You might want to hurry."

He ran toward the pool, making sure Macey didn't sleep with someone who wasn't him.

Grant then asked, "So where is Bex?"

Jonas added, "and Liz?"

"Hmm I don't know if I want to tell you, after all you did not introduce me to your friend" I said while staring at the new guy.

Grant spoke up, "I thought you knew him. He is your new neighbor." He saw my expression and added "But knowing you, you would only meet them at one of your parties"

"His name is Zach, he's going to go to school with us, and he was football captain in his last school!"

"Nice to meet you, Zach, I'm pretty sure we'll be great friends. But Josh is captain."

"Well, it is nice to meet you Cammie."

"Well I introduced you too, so where are the girls?"

"Dancing outside, most likely drinking"

"So Cammie, this is a really nice party. You want to dance?"

At that moment I saw Josh. He was with some of his other friends, so I responded "Sure, why not?"

We started to dance, and soon we began to drink, then we began grinding. My short dress went up, revealing more and more skin. Zach had slid his arms around me and I could feel him.

All this time I didn't notice Josh. I didn't see him anywhere. Where was he?

A/N: There you go! I'll try to update as much as I can, but right now I'm really into my other story. Don't forget to check it out, and review and subscribe!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 3!

A/N: This is my third story. So I wanted to do a normal story. So they're all normal, no spies. I hope you guys have read my other stories, if not they're A Beginning and What the? So here you go. Hope you like it!

Cammie's POV:

_All this time I didn't notice Josh. I didn't see him anywhere. Where was he?_

I was a bit worried. I wasn't trying to get him jealous. I was just having fun with the new guy.

I excused myself from Zach, and went in search for Josh.

I saw people start to get passed out. Either that or they were headed towards the bedrooms.

I passed by and saw Bex and Grant grindidng, while seriously making out.

Macey was in the hot tub along with Logan. They probably would be heading towards the bedroom in five minutes.

Liz and Jonas were ina corner. They were just talking, and drinking soda. One day, theyre going to try alcohol and love it.

Suddenly I saw Josh. He was coming out of the bathroom. He looked a bit buzzed. He was definitely drunk.

"Josh!"

"Oh hey Cammie. How are you babe?" He said while he tried to kiss me. He fell on the floor instead.

He tried to get up, and finally succeeded. "Josh, you should stop don't you go home?"

"Nah, I'm trying to forget what I saw out there. How could you dance with that guy?" He said, while in a moment of sanity.

"I'm sorry Josh, but he doesn't mean anything to me."

"Whatever, Cammie, I'm going to leave now."

With that he left. I felt guilty now. Josh would be mad for a while now. i knew I would have to make it up to him.

I walked back downstairs, only to bump into Zach.

"Hey, Cammie. What's wrong?"

"My boyfriend is mad at me because he saw us together."

"Well, is he still here?"

"No"

"Then we could have more fun, since he is gone."

"No. I 'm not going to ruin my relationship with him, just to dance with you. I'm sorry Zach, but I can't be seen with you anymore. Not in front of Josh."

"I'm sorry for that. Well at least we can be friends right?"

"Maybe"

With that I left him. At about midnight some of them were starting got leave. We had school anyways. It would be the talk for the week.

I saw DeeDee, this girl I reeally could not stand. She was on the squad, but always thought sh eshould have been captain. She walked up to me.

"Hey Cammie"

"Hey DeeDee."

"Nice party"

"Thanks."

"So where is Josh?" She said with a smug look.

"He left. He was a bit drunk and he went home"

"Oh thats too bad. Well I'll see you tomorrow!"

Something seemed wrong. She liked Josh, everyone knew that. But why did she ask for him, and have that look in her eye?

I was tired, so I went to bed. All I could think about was Zach and Josh.

I felt so right with Zach, but I was with Josh.

A/N: There you go! I'll try to update as much as I can, but right now I'm really into my other story. Don't forget to check it out, and review and subscribe!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 4!

A/N: This is my third story. So I wanted to do a normal story. So they're all normal, no spies. I hope you guys have read my other stories, if not they're A Beginning and What the? So here you go. Hope you like it!

Cammie's POV:

_I felt so right with Zach, but I was with Josh._

When I woke up it was five. I would go back to sleep, but I had to wake everyone up.

We still had school. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I went downstairs, only to find a huge mess.

I grabbed a bullhorn. Hey these parties are really common. I turned it on, and put it on high.

"Hey!" I heard a chorus of groans, and "Uggh's"

"Everybody wake up! We still have school today! You probably want to go home and change. School starts in three hours!" At the mention of this people shot up. They started to rub their heads, cursing the hangovers they had.

After about ten minutes everybody had left. I called the cleaning company, making sure everything would be clean by the time I got home.

I went back up to my room. Sadly, I could not go back to sleep, so I decided to get ready for school.

I took a shower, and began to curl my hair. I made it so it looked natural. I began on my makeup. I had pink lips, and smokey eyeshadow. I picked out an outfit. A gray tanktop, that kept on going up. But that was the point, Josh loved it. Khaki short shorts. A cardigan, and some gladiators. Then I picked a purse. Then I finished off with some perfume.

I still had an hour to kill. I decided to make breakfast. I made eggs and bacon.

I finished eating and decided and decided to just go to school. I once again chose a random key. I got the Mercedes.

Just as I was pulling out of the ridiculously long driveway, I notice Zach.

He was staring at me. He looked really good today.

So I pulled up next to him, and lowered my sunglasses.

"Why are you staring at me?

"Nice car, and I wasn't staring, I was looking that way while you coincidentally were there."

"Thanks, but I don't believe you."

"Well I am telling the truth."

"Mhm, so do you want a ride?"

" I thought you said you wanted to keep on dating your little boyfriend?"

I thought about my words, then it came to me. "Not like that! I meant as in a ride to school, the car driving!"

"Aww, I was really hoping for both."

"So do you want a ride. or not?" I asked getting a bit impatient.

"Can I have both?"

"I'm leaving" I was about to step on the gas when he said,

"I'm kidding. Kind of. Yes I want a ride."

"Get in before I leave"

"But seriously I thought you said you didn't want your boyfriend seeing us together."

"He won't. It's too early. Josh never comes this early."

I started to speed down the road, when he said. "Woah! Slow down! I actually want to live!"

"Hahaha very funny" I started to slow down.

Soon enough the school came into view.

"So do you know what classes you have?"

"Nope, I was actually hoping you would lead me to the office, so I can pick up my schedule."

"Fine"

I lead him and waited for him to get his schedule.

He finally came out.

"Let me see"

"Well somebody is a bit too excited, if you ask me"

"Whatever, just let me see"

He handed me his schedule, and locker assignment.

No way! His locker was next to mine. My mouth was hanging open.

"You probably want to close your mouth"

"Shut up!"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Your locker is next to mine! and your schedule is the exact same!"

He started to laugh.

"Shut up Zach! This isn't funny!"

Yes it is. Now I have every class with you!"

"No! Josh and my friends have the same schedule!"

He made a face at the mention of Josh's name.

"Well we should probably go to class"

"You can go, I have to wait for Josh"

"Fine then, see you later, locker buddy"

I waited for Josh, but he never showed up. The bell rang and I went to homeroom.

My friends and Zach were there.

There were an empty seat next to Zach. I sat down.

The teacher started talking, then DeeDee and Josh walked in.

Josh still looked hungover, and had this weird look on his face.

DeeDee had a smug look on her face as she sat down. Her clothes were also messed up.

Josh sat down in front of me.

I went through the day not talking to Josh. Zach seemed a bit worried.

I could only think, why was Josh late?

Finally lunch came.

A/N: There you go! I'll try to update as much as I can, but right now I'm really into my other story. Don't forget to check it out, and review and subscribe!


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 5!

A/N: This is my third story. So I wanted to do a normal story. So they're all normal, no spies. I hope you guys have read my other stories, if not they're A Beginning and What the? So here you go. Hope you like it!

Cammie's POV:

_Finally lunch came._

I went to sit at our regular table.

See I always got the table, and everybody would come. Josh usually got my lunch. So today I expected the same.

Zach had gone to go get lunch.

I saw all my friends coming towards me. All except Josh.

Where was he?

They came and sat down. With their lunches.

I noticed Zach wasn't with them.

"Hey guys, where's Zach? I thought he was at the lunch line?"

"Yeah, he was coming but noticed you didn't have lunch. We told him Josh usually gets it, but he went back to buy you some."

"Oh. That's nice of him. Have you guys seen Josh, by any chance?"

"nope, We saw him heading towards the bathroom. After class though."

"Oh ok then."

Zach came, and placed a tray in front of me.

"I just wanted to buy you lunch since, you didn't have any."

"Thanks Zach! That's really nice of you."

"Naw, just saying thanks for the ride you gave me in the morning."

My friends seemed interested in what we were saying. As if they knew something. Something that I couldn't see.

We ate, just talking about random stuff, when Zach said he had to go to his locker.

Josh still hadn't come. I guess he was still mad about last night.

I would have to make it up to him. Someway.

Zach was taking a while.

Finally he came into sight.

He looked mad. Actually furious. His hands were balled up into fists. When we made eye contact, his eyes were sympathetic. They seemed to show sadness, yet love?

He looked like he needed to protect me. But why?

Bex asked him, once he arrived. "What happened to you? You look like Macey when she doesn't get her way."

At this remark, Macey hit her. "I do not!"

"Well, Zach.?"

"Nothing." He said in a monotonous voice. "I just was mad about some jerk who tried to act tough. That's all."

"Are you sure? I asked.

"Yeah Cammie. Don't worry."

"Ok then."

He patted my back. Trying to reassure me.

"I bet Josh is still mad at me." I said while putting my head on the table.

At the sound of Josh's name, Zach tensed up, but soon returned to normal.

"Cammie?"

"Yeah Zach?"

"Can you give me a ride after school?"

I gave him a confused look. If I gave him a ride to school, it was pretty obvious that I would give him a ride home.

"Uhhh yeah Zach, I think that's how it works."

"Just making sure."

Soon the bell rang. We had to head back to class. After two more dreadful hours we would finally go home.

A/N: There you go! I'll try to update as much as I can, but right now I'm really into my other story. Don't forget to check it out, and review and subscribe!


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 6!

A/N: This is my third story. So I wanted to do a normal story. So they're all normal, no spies. I hope you guys have read my other stories, if not they're A Beginning and What the? So here you go. Hope you like it! I just wanted to say sorry! I know I didn't update very much this week, but I had a lot of things to do, and I wasn't home that much. So here you go!

Cammie's POV:

_Soon the bell rang. We had to head back to class. After two more dreadful hours we would finally go home._

Zach walked me to my car. He even opened the door for me, then he went into the passenger seat.

Josh never did that...

I finally noticed that Zach's knuckles were a bit red. Not super red, like it is bruised, but like a bit pinkish.

"Zach what happened to your knuckles?"

Zach seemed a bit shy, embarassed by it. But he replied, "Umm nothing. Don't worry, Cammie. Somebody just ran into me, and I smacked the wall. So it is a bit red."

I doubted it a bit, but seemed a bit likely. I mean people did shove a lot in the hallway.

"Really? But I was with you the whole time."

"Yeah, it happened when I went to my locker."

"Oh, is that why you were mad?"

"Yeah it was that stupid jerk!"

"Oh, well whoever it was, we should get back at them."

"I will, but it all comes with time."

"I guess so, but if you need help, I'm here."

"Hahaha thanks Cammie, that means a lot."

"Sure"

I arrived at my house. I pulled in all the way to the garage.

Then I remembered Zach was here. Oops.

"Oh sorry Zach! I forgot I had to drop you off! I just got caught up talking with you."

"It's allright Cammie. My parents are probably not even home." He said in a bit sad tone.

"My parents are never home. But I am used to it. It's always been this way."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault."

"Yeah, but someone as amazing as you, doesn't deserve to be alone."

I was blushing abit. I mean Zachary Goode just called me amazing! "Thanks, I guess."

"Sure. So are you going to invite me in?"

"Umm yeah. You wanna come in?"

"Hmm" He pretended to be debating it a bit.

"It's a once in a life oppurtunity."

"Haha then Yes."

"Ok then. Come on."

I grabbed his wrist and led him in.

A/N: There you go! I'll try to update as much as I can, but right now I'm really into my other story. Don't forget to check it out, and review and subscribe! I know it is super short, but I just wanted to update.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 7!

A/N: This is my third story. So I wanted to do a normal story. So they're all normal, no spies. I hope you guys have read my other stories, if not they're A Beginning and What the? So here you go. Hope you like it! I just wanted to say sorry! I know I didn't update very much this week, but I had a lot of things to do, and I wasn't home that much. So here you go!

Cammie's POV:

_I grabbed his wrist and led him in._

"Wow" was what he said when he came in. It was the typical reaction most people had when they saw my house.

"It's bigger than I remember. And cleaner."

"Shut up!" I said as I gently smacked him.

"It's true. There are no beer bottles on the floor or anything."

"Whatever."

I walked to the kitchen, and opened the fridge. I always ate when I got home.

"Do you want anything?"

"What do you have?"

"Umm, well we can put this in the oven." I said while holding a frozen pizza.

"Sure, here, I'll open it." I handed him the box. Then I remembered his knuckles.

"Do you want ice?"

He seemed confused.

So I added. "For your knuckles. They still are red, and I don't want them to swell."

"Umm sure, I guess. It doesn't really hurt. Plus that jerk was weak." He said the last part ina sour tone.

Zach's POV:

Cammie had asked again about my hand.

I couldn't tell her. I wasn't going to break her heart. She was amazing. I know from what little she has told me, that she is hurt. She had to grow up by herself. Josh was there, but that stupid jerk didn't love Cammie.

She wanted to be loved, and I wanted to be that person, the one who loved her.

Josh is an idiot. He had been making out with that stupid blonde bimbo.

DeeDee, I think was her name. I mean who does that?

He has been dating Cammie for three years! She is amazing, beautiful, just truly, truly amazing.

Since I met her, something drew me to her. A connection. I didn't know if she felt the same way, after all she seemed in love with that idiot.

But I would make Cammie happy, I would never break her heart.

I knew that they would break up, but I had to make Cammie fall in love with me.

But back to what I was saying.

That idiot was making out with the blonde bimbo, when I had walked to my locker. I instantly got mad, and yelled at them.

Josh wasn't too happy, and tried to hit me, but I dodged, and punched him in the face. I told him, that I wasn't going to tell Cammie, but he better not hurt her. He should just end it with her, before she gets hurt more.

He said he would, but why did I care? I couldn't answer him. He then laughed and said she would never go for me.

But that was a lie. I would make Cammie fall in love with me. She will be mine. Alongside me, she'll never get hurt.

A/N: There you go! I'll try to update as much as I can, but right now I'm really into my other story. Don't forget to check it out, and review and subscribe! I know it is super short, but I just wanted to update.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9!

A/N: This is my third story. So I wanted to do a normal story. So they're all normal, no spies. I hope you guys have read my other stories, if not they're A Beginning and What the? So here you go. Hope you like it! I just wanted to say sorry! I know I didn't update very much this week, but I had a lot of things to do, and I wasn't home that much. So here you go!

Zach's POV:

_But that was a lie. I would make Cammie fall in love with me. She will be mine. Alongside me, she'll never get hurt._

I had to lie to Cammie. To protect her.

So I just went along with my story. The jerk had pushed me, and I hit the wall.

She got me some ice, and I put it on the forming bruise. It didn't hurt, at all, it just had a red tinge to it.

We put the pizza in the oven, and she led me to her living room.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Well, we finished our homework in class, so I don't know."

"Yeah, thank God they don't care."

"Well, why don't you tell me about yourself?" She asked in a truly curious voice.

I smirked, and answered back, "Well, I lived in California, but we moved here because my dad got transferred. He got a promotion, so now we are living in a bigger house, far away from home."

"Oh." She said in a bit sad tone. "So I bet you want to go back as soon as possible."

So she thought I hated it here. That I didn't like her. If only she knew that was the exact opposite.

"No, I like it here. Nice town, nice people, and amazing neighbors." I said while staring into her eyes.

She began to blush.

"But I bet you left someone missing you back home, didn't you?"

"Actually no. I only had a few close friends. And No I didn't date, so I had no girlfriends to worry about."

"Oh. Well... that's nice." She said in a happy tone. Somehow she let out a breath ,neither one of us knew she was holding in. She smiled.

"Don't you get lonely here? Or do you always have friends over?"

Her face darkened, she seemed so upset now. Bad move.

"Yeah a bit. But I do usually have friends over. It makes it easier."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No it's allright."

We kept on talking like that, just trying to figure out each other's lives.

We had so much in common, she seemed to be in love with Josh, much to my dismay. She didn't seem to suspect Josh cheating on her at all.

Then the oven timer went off, and we pulled out the pizza. A delicious aroma came to us, and we remembered our hunger.

We dug into our pizza.

A/N: There you go! I'll try to update as much as I can, but right now I'm really into my other story. Don't forget to check it out, and review and subscribe! I know it is super short, but I just wanted to update.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10!

A/N: This is my third story. So I wanted to do a normal story. So they're all normal, no spies. I hope you guys have read my other stories, if not they're A Beginning and What the? So here you go. Hope you like it! I just wanted to say sorry! I know I didn't update very much this week, but I had a lot of things to do, and I wasn't home that much. So here you go! this chapter is dedicated to **GallagherGirl16 **Happy Birthday! And amazingly it is also my birthday! So HAPPY BIRTHDAY to both of us!

Cammie's POV:

Zach and I talked, just randomly.

We ate, and I was surprised at how comfortable we were.

I felt like I had always known him. That we had a connection.

Then, since we had no homework, we went back to my living room.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked, politely.

"I don't know."

"You want to play some video games?"

He looked at me a bit weird.

"You play video games?" He asked in a tone, that was filled with pure disbelief.

"Yeah."

Most guys underestimated me. I always ended up beating them though.

"Ok then, what console?"

"Umm how about the Wii?"

"Sure"

"Go easy on me, I don't play that much."

he laughed. "Fine."

See I always did this. They would go easy on me. Then I would beat them. Rub it in their faces.

Zach would be no different.

A/N: I know that it is super short, but I might go out for my birthday. So I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll update soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11!

A/N: This is my third story. So I wanted to do a normal story. So they're all normal, no spies. I hope you guys have read my other stories, if not they're A Beginning and What the? So here you go. Hope you like it! I just wanted to say sorry! I know I didn't update very much this week, but I had a lot of things to do, and I wasn't home that much. So here you go!

Cammie's POV:

_Zach would be no different._

So far we had played 5 rounds.

I had beat Zach twice.

He had beat me twice.

Now it was the "championship" game.

We picked our characters, and then the level. I chose random.

Rainbow Road.

Nice. Just the place to kick Zach's ass.

"Hey, Zach?" I asked ina sweet voice.

"Yes?" He asked, not really affected by my voice.

"You're going to let me win right?" I asked while batting my eyelashes.

"Nope. I'm going to win. Cuz I'm awesome."

"What? I thought you'd be nicer!" I asked/ yelled.

So we got back to the game.

3.. 2...1.!

With that I was in first place.

Zach then shot me with a red shell.

Crap I just fell. Dang, I don't like Rainbow Road!

Great now I'm in last place.

I got an item box, and luckily got Bullet Bill.

Now I was in first place.

Zach was shocked.

"Cheater!" He playfully yelled.

"Nuh uh! I just used items!" I said back in an equally playful voice.

Oh my gosh we're in the last lap!

I'm still in first but Zach and I are neck in neck!

Finally, the finish line!

Out of nowhere Zach comes up next to me and hits me with a star.

NOOOOO! I lost! This never happens!

"Noo! Zach!" I yelled.

"Hahaha I won" He said, while sticking out his tongue at me.

I got a pillow and threw it at him.

"Then he got a pillow and threw it at me.

This continued for a bit, until Zach got me.

He picked me up, by the waist, and was carrying me out.

I was hiting him, but his grip didn't loosen.

"Zach! Where are we going?" I asked.

"The pool."

"What's happening here?" A voice cut through our laughter.

Oh crap.

A/N: I know that it is super short, but I haven't had much time. I'll update soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12!

A/N: This is my third story. So I wanted to do a normal story. So they're all normal, no spies. I hope you guys have read my other stories, if not they're A Beginning and What the? So here you go. Hope you like it! I just wanted to say sorry! I know I didn't update very much this week, but I had a lot of things to do, and I wasn't home that much. So here you go!

Cammie's POV:

Oh crap.

Zach and I were frozen.

"What's going on?" His voice was accusing and angry.

"Josh.." I managed to choke out.

I untangled myself from Zach.

I ran over to him.

"I just gave Zach a ride, and well we were playing with the Wii."

"Really? Is that why I saw you two in each other's arms?"

He turned for the door, but I grabbed his arm.

"No Josh. I'm saying the truth. I got mad that he beat me, and well we got into a little fight."

"She's telling the truth." Zach spoke up.

"Excuse me? This is between Cammie and me. She's MY girlfriend. Not yours. So stay out of this."

"No, Cammie is my friend. She's telling the truth."

"Fine. You want to talk? Come outside."

"No! You guys, don't" I tried pleading with them, to no avail.

Before I could do anything, they were heading for the door. I knew that at this point I could do nothing. I sank to the bottom of the couch.

Zach's POV:

This guy was just annoying!

I followed him outside.

I could see Cammie sink down in the couch.

If she dumped this guy, then I would be her boyfriend. I would never hurt her.

I faced Jimmy now.

"Look Cam is telling the truth. We were just playing the Wii."

"You think she likes you? Yeah right! Cammie would NEVER consider you. She just hangs out with you out of sympathy." He spat in my face.

Now I was angry.

"If you EVER hurt her, I will tell her. I saw you with DeeDee. At the party, and in the hallway."

He scoffed.

"I'm not kidding. Cammie deserves better than you. Why would you cheat on her anyways? She's amazing."

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Why not let Cammie free? If you really like DeeDee why not just stick to her?"

"Cam's great, but DeeDee is amazing in bed. And either way, being with Cam just gives me more popularity."

"So you're using her?" I was shocked.

I wanted to punch him again.

"No shizz. " He turned back to the door.

"And you would never tell her that. She would never believe you. Even if you did, you would be responsible for breaking her heart."

I could only stand there shocked. He had a point, it would break her.

A/N: I know that it is super short, but I haven't had much time. I'll update soon!


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13!

A/N: This is my third story. So I wanted to do a normal story. So they're all normal, no spies. I hope you guys have read my other stories, if not they're A Beginning and What the? So here you go. Hope you like it! I just wanted to say sorry! I know I didn't update very much this week, but I had a lot of things to do, and I wasn't home that much. So here you go!

Zach's's POV:

I could only stand there shocked. He had a point, it would break her.

I went in before the asshole.

"I have to get my stuff."

I walked in to see Cammie rolled up in a little ball on the couch.

Her eyes showed relief when they saw nothing happened to me.

"I have to go Cammie."

"Zach, I'm sorry."

Jimmy was right, I could never tell her. I wanted to protect her more.

"It's allright. I just came to get my stuff."

"Zach."

"Bye Cammie."

With that I left.

I had to stay away from her.

In order for me to protect her, distance between us had to be made.

Jimmy said "Stay away from us."

"You don't deserve her."

"Get out, you loser."

"I'm going to make sure, she finds out what type of scum she's dating. She won't get hate me. You'll be the only one to get hurt."

"Well good luck doing that."

Cammie's POV:

Zach left.

He slammed the door behind him.

I don't know why but when he left, I felt something in my heart.

A pain.

As if something just disappeared.

A few moments later, Josh walked in.

"Josh."

"Cammie, why would you do that? If you like him, why would you cheat on me? Couldn't you break up with me first?" His eyes started to tear up.

"Josh. No. I told you, I wasn't cheating on you. We were just playing with the Wii. And I would never break up with you."

I pleaded with him.

"How am I supposed to believe you?" Josh asked, some tears overflowing.

"You have to. Josh, I could never cheat on you."

"Prove it."

"How?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't ask.

"Stay away from him."

A/N: I know that it is super short, but I haven't had much time. I'll update soon!


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14!

A/N: Well guys I haven't updated in a long time. Sorry about that. I've been working on my other stories. Check them out, they're **A Beginning**, _What The?_, and Time Changes. Well thank you, and I hope you enjoy!

Cammie's POV:

_"Stay away from him."_

I knew he would ask that.

I didn't want to stop being around Zach though.

"Why?"

"If you really want to prove you're not cheating on me with him, then stay away from him."

"I don't understand why you can't trust me Josh. I trust you. I've never questioned you. I believe you. Why can't you give me the same trust?"

"Cam, I trust you. It's him I don't. I see the way he looks at you, and I don't like it. Cam, I don't want to lose you."

"Josh, you could never lose me. I'll always be yours, but you have to trust me. Zach and I are just friends."

" Cammie, I-"

"No Josh, I love you, but Zach is my friend. You have to let me hang out with him, it'll just be easier if you're ok with it."

"Cam-"

"Please Josh."

I looked at him with my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. I really don't trust him."

"Thank you Josh, and you have nothing to worry about."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I kissed him, but it was different.

Usually he gave sweet, meaningful kisses, but now it was hard and cold.

No feeling.

We talked the rest of the time.

The whole time I couldn't help but feel alone.

With Zach I felt happy, completely myself.

With Josh it seemed I had to be a certain person.

While we talked he kept glancing at the time.

He finally said he had to be somewhere.

I didn't really press him about it.

When Josh left, I went to my room.

I looked out the window, and couldn't help but think about Zach.

Why was he on my mind so much?

I had barely met him.

I decided to call him.

No answer.

I tried again..

Still no answer.

What could he be doing?

A/N: I know that it is super short, but I haven't had much time. I'll update soon!


End file.
